Animorphs: The Psychological
by Calvin Foxworth
Summary: Sequel to "Animorphs: The infested" I still think its pretty fun... and as I said before... Ya dont like animorphs? Scram...


The long awaited sequel to 'The infested'

The Psychological

ASTHIEN 246:

My name is Asthien.

My host's name is Calvin, everybody calls him Cal.

I am a Yeerk, a parasitic species of alien with an allergic reaction to oatmeal, and an evil plot of world conquest.

You see, the Yeerks have infested countless species, myself helped in each of those raids, I hate myself for it.

Now they are targeting earth because of how fast Humans progress in technology.

Although they are behind Yeerks and even more so to Andalites, it took Andalites a few decades to get anything right.

But humans… in the 60's they landed men on the moon, and now they have landed things on Mars.

Anyway, the Yeerks arent up against nothing here, they are up against a race of peaceful robots, the Chee, a secret Yeerk peace movment, and the Animorphs.

The Animorphs are made up of 4 human children with morphing powers, an Andalite, and a human trapped in a hawk's body.

That is all they are up against.

Kind of worrisome.

But do not worry, for my host is a force too be reconed with.

My host, Cal, is Psychic, he can propell an Andalite's tail blade against their own neck.

I've seen him do it once.

Well, anyway, it was just a normal day at school as I told Cal not to use his mind-reading for cheating pourposes.

But Asthien, this test is like 70% of my grade! 

I don't care Cal, earn that 70%

He grumpily went back to work.

For some strange reason, humans dispise education.

Especially Mathematics.

Cal wrote down his answers to the questions of Multiplacation, and division.

Primitive human Math.

Cal groaned out of his closed human mouth.

Look, I'll help you all right Cal?

Great ok.

I helped him just a tad bit as he would say.

He got 80%, a passing grade.

Yeesh, passing is at least a human 97%.

Woah thanks Asthien, your really got me outta that one__

The intercom spoke.

"Students, this is vice-principal Chapman, would Calvin come to the office!" 

Uh oh…Yeerk business, take over Asthien.

He handed the control of his body over to me, exept his psychic powers, they were his and his only.

I walked over to the office where Vice-principal Chapman was waiting with Mr. Foland, the controller/science teacher.

"Yes sir?" I said to him, he outranked me.

Only ten.

"Ahh yes Asthien, I would like you to meet our new sub-visser 18." Chapman said, or the Yeerk said, its impossible to tell.

"Sub-Visser 18?" I straightened up, that outranked me even more!

"Yes, he thought up an idea on how to catch those Andalite bandits." Chapman proudly beamed at Foland.

Foland said on his own behalf, "Yes, better than the Anti-morphing ray, the Escafili detector."

"Bu… but why tell me this my Sub-Visser?" I pleaded

Boy, Yeerks have a certain way of kissing butt.

Butt out Cal and listen.

"you have great potential in Scientific arts of the Yeerks, I am promoting you to Sub-Visser 22 to assist me."

That only outranked mea little less.

"Congradulations on your promotion Asthien" Chapman mused.

Foland gave me the plans and Cal stored them into his memory, he hardly forgot anything.

I folded the plans and but them in a hidden compartment in Cal's binder.

CAL:

Heh, whadda know, enemy of the empire moved to a higher rank, it will make headlines.

I created images of Newsweek, Time, and the local Newspaper's covers all showing Me being handed the plans with big bold letters reading, "Big day for small Yeerk."

Oh shut up Cal.

It was after school, we were in my room I let him play my Nintendo 64.

Primitive, yet amasing.

Yup, pinicle of entertainment value.

So Cal, wanna look over those plans?

I searched my memory and my vison was alienated and I turned the 64 off with my Telekinesis.

Then we were in a dark room, his contiousness and mine.

"welcome to my world." I said to him.

I pulled the plans outta thin air and laid them on a table that wasant there a second ago.

"Ok explain this thing to me Asthien, you're the genius here."

"Gladly."

He explained that it detects forign DNA other than the DNA of the animal that passes through.

"how about the Yeerks in their heads." I asked

"Simple, the Yeerk and the host are different creatures by what the computer is concerned."

It made sence, kinda.

"So, where will this Escafili detector be put?" I asked.

"Probably in automatic doors in Malls and shops and metal detectors, it works on the question, 'Are they Andalites, or humans?'" He answered

"Oh crap, this is gonna be hard, what can we do?" I said.

"it can be turned off only by sub-Visser 18 to the topmost Yeerk in the council of thirteen. That rules us out. Plus it will be protected by a barrier that deflects anything from tail blades to Leeran Mind reading, that also rules us out."

"Were toast…" I said grimly.

CAL:

The next day, we were at the Mall talking it over.

I had some serious thinking to do, We will have to sabatage this project from the inside, or the next time Rachel goes to the mall controllers will be all over her.

Asthien kept quiet for a moment then said, I am Sub-Visser 22, I have authority, we could ask to get in then cut the red wire.

Oh, great idea, I'm sure when Visser 3 is in there when those gaurds are on duty weally only get my head partially chopped off. I shunned that idea.

Visser 3 will be there? I forgot that. he said with some fear in his voice.

"Excuse me… kid, HEY! KID!" 

I jumped ten feet in the air.

The A&W were very pushy.

"Uhm… yeah, I'll take A root beer float, please." I managed to get out.

"Ok, why didn't you say so twenty minutes ago. Your number 345, have a nice day."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to a table and sat down.

Jake and Marco were over at the Hot dog on a stick and Ax in his strangly cute human morph was at the Cinnabon freaking out the clerk.

I decided to see Jake about this.

They had just finished placing their orders.

"Hey Jake, how are ya?" I said cheerfully.

They turned around quickly, for some reason they portray me as something from that Steven King movie, 'Carrie.'

I must admit it is a cool movie.

"Wanna see that cool science project you've been dying to see, the one with the garden slugs?" I asked him in the best lie I could think of.

"Uh… sure just wait till we get our food and weall go to your table."

"345!"

"Oops that's my number, see ya at my table." I said in mock cheer.

I got my food and we all met at my table.

Hi guys, I've opened a psychic link with your minds to talk to me, just think.

I coulnt have picked a worse time to do that.

…Hmmmm, what if its about Mom, oh god no!

…Hope I don't screw up this mission, oh god why did I get this responsibility on my shoulders.

uhm… guys, its about an Escafili detector.

A what? Marco blurted.

A device used to find DNA forighn to that spicies, in other words, morph detectors. I said.

Say, Jake interupted, Wont people notice were all zoned out?

Don't worry, to everybody else were calmly eating our food and talking about who got the highest score in Tekken 3. I anwered.

Oh.

Whos winning, me of coarse. Marco said and answered himself.

Anyway, the Yeerks will put it in Malls and stores to find Andalites in human morph.

Oh man, when will they finish?

By next weekend, at least, but if there are interferances from Animorphs, traitorous controllers, and Chee, we might be able to stop or at least delay it, but it will be protected by a strong barrier that deflects psychic AND phisical attacking, plus Visser 

three will be surveying the project.

So what can we do?

Hope Ax can deactivate the barrier. Now while were alive, lets see who can whoop who in Tekken, no Psychic power I promise.

Asthien 246:

Cal beat Marco with flying colors and a few blows, but no Psychics.

"Ha, gotcha!" He cried out. "Panda rules, Law drools."

A little later, we had a discussion about the device.

So, Cal, what do we do? I asked him.

Get our butts down to the Yeerk pool, screw everything up, then leave. He answered.

Right, but how do we go about it?

Elementary my dear Asthien, we go down get you safe in the pool, then I make a few things blow up, a couple collapsing items, mebbe a few throw pillows…

Oh great, another mission, I don't get to participate in.

We were on our way to the entrance in the movie theater.

"I'd like a ticket to 'V3's takeover'?" Cal asked.

The kid raised an eyebrow, "All right." And he gave Cal a ticket.

We got it checked and went to the farthest theater, the empty one.

Numorous people were sitting while the pre-previews rolled along.

Ok, now, lets get on down. Cal yelled only to me.

"Down in front!" somone in the back row yelled.

The screen opened up and a large door appeared, leading to an air tube large enough for a whole theater.

All the people in the theater stepped in and rocketed down to the yeerk pool.

Cal:

So Asthien, you remember whitch ear to go through?

Yeah, the left ear.

Good.

The tube, a big elevator kinda, stopped us at the entrance to the yeerk pool and a gleet biofilter which okayed us.

I walked along to the yeerk pool and put Asthien in.

Then, a door fell down, and bunch of oatmeal spilled out, but not into the pool.

Then a line of Hork-Bajir fell down sideways and impaled each other.

A bunch of assorted things started falling on controllers's heads.

A Taxxon suddenly exploded, and his companions ran to eat his remains… sick.

Then a fire hose flew out of it's compartment and started spraying everybody.

I acted scared and stepped away from the carnage.

Then everything suddenly froze.

A Taxxon was busy getting chopped in half by his companions.

Hork-Bajir were getting knocked out and impaled by eachother.

Humans were running for cover.

Then I saw something move, just ever so slightly saw it.

Then it was in front of me.

The Drode.

Cal: 

"What?" I said in surprise.

"Hello, I am the Drode, in my language it means 'wild card'"

I tried to blast him to kingdom come but, couldn't.

"Don't try that on me, Crayak has made that power useless for now." He mocked.

Crayak, that word sent a chill up my spine, and a faint recognition through my mind.

"wh… who?"

"What, you don't know your own creator?" 

I swear a musical sting would have been appropriate then.

"Creator…"

FLASH!

Destroy the human race, Xyphilode. My Master, Crayak, ordered.

Yes my master. I answered.

FLASH!

What?

"You see now?" The Drode said smugly.

"But… but how?"

The Drode just cracked a smirk and started walking away.

"HEY! What do you mean!?" Cal yelled.

He turned around to stare at me square in the eyes.

FLASH!

The human boy just stared blankly into my eyes, stricken with fear, I could smell the adrenaline rushing through his system.

FLASH!

He stared at me for a few seconds and finally said, "Traitor…"

"What?"

"You betrayed yourself, your kind, and… your master, Crayak, Xyphilode."

As if by reflex, "NO! That is not me anymore!"

"Are you sure?"

What? What am I saying.

FLASH!

But, how can… what I'm doing be wrong?

"Destroying the human race isint right."

I was mad…

FLASH!

"do you…"

FLASH!

…at myself…

FLASH!

"…Remember…"

FLASH!

…And my…

FLASH!

"…your…"

FLASH!

MASTER!

Asthien 246:

Cal…

What, what happened?

What happened? Visser Three Morphed a huge alien and a 'Mysterious' force started making its limbs fly off, and your asking what happened?!

Man, he was out of it, he never talked to me on the whole walk home, and now that he did, he remembered nothing.

I tried to see what was the wrong, but he had so many thoughts tightly closed.

Hey! Whats with you?

I'm sorry, but, I don't know…

Well let me see whats going on in your mind.

After a moments hesitation, he opened his thoughts to me.

Xyphilode!!! OH CRAP.

What is it Asthien?

You… Your… Leagend… I stammered out.

I'm a Leagend?

I opened my mind to him and he saw the universal Leagend of a figure of pure Evil, Xyphilode.

The Leagend:

Only one cosmic figure in history was more evil than this, the creator. The Xyphilode, part of a long extinct race of aliens with strange abilitys, was borne of the creator and from then on was His third hand. The Xyphilode, named for the word of the drode that means 'Child of thirteen', destroyed whole planets in mere days and caused pain and suffering to trillions, for his own personal gain. The Xyphilode's special abilitys include Telekinesis, Psychic communication, and a natural form of Shape Shifting. The Xyphilode's downfall was when he tried to destroy a certain unknown species of sentient creature.

Cal: That's it?

Asthien: Yeah, so?

Cal: Well, its just… I dunno.

Cal:

Natural form of shape shifting, what does it mean? Am I what I think I am? So many questions…

My powers are pretty cool, and even cooler now that I know they are Alien, but could I morph before I touched the cube? I gotta learn more about this.

"Hey! Kid! Whaddaya want?"

"Uhm… er…"

"Yo! Your holding up the line here!"

"Oh, gee, uhm…"

I noticed that I was in line at McDonalds.

"I'll take a Double QPC… uhm, super sized?" I stammered out.

"Whatever." The kid at the counter said.

I got my food and went over to a seat.

Hey, cal, whats with you lately, you go througfh stuff like your in a trance, like at the Yeerk pool, and now here!

I've just… I was visited by the Drode.

You mean that one guy you got out of the animorphs minds?

Yeah, somehow, I was this XYPHILODE…

My thought speech flared in hatred and resentment of that word.

uhm… Xyphilode guy and now I'm Cal, and I've been having flash…

FLASH!

_Xyphilode…_

what?

_I can help you, you need to denounce your creator._

denounce my Master… but…

_You must do as I say!_

FLASH!

…what? Flash-what, Cal?

Flash backs, I had one just now…

funny…

Wait, I remembered that voice from an Animorph's mind… the Ellimist.

of coarse… The Crayak and the Ellimist are mortal enemies! To lose me would hurt Mast… uhh, Crayak greatly.

"Kid? HEY KID!"

Back to McDonalds.

"Here is your food, now sit down!"

I did what he told and ate quickly; I had somewhere to go.

Cal:

Ax…

Just your friendly neighborhood Andalite, though not to me cause technically I'm still a controller.

I walked through the woods, thinking a tail blade would be pressed against my neck at any time.

Boom, there is is.

"Okay, Ax, its me, Cal, calm down. I got something to ask you." I said to the excitable Andalite.

What is it…? Cal. He wanted to say Yeerk.

"First of all take your blade off of my neck…."

I am sorry. only then did he take it off.

"Thanks, now have you ever heard of the Legend of something called a Xyphilode?" I asked, holding back the hatred as I say the word.

But Ax had plenty to spare, he must have jumped thirty feet! XPHILODE!?! Where did you hear of that, Yeerk? He quickly corrected …Cal…

"From the…" I suddenly couldn't speak…

From the what, I hear that for humans it is impolite to not finish a sentence.

I started running… I could not control myself, I ran!

As I ran, things were going on in my head.

It spoke, something spoke!

_Xyphilode!_

It was a big booming voice all around, I stopped running.

_You have almost figured out the puzzle, Xyphilode._

But… what puzzle? 

_You're a true grahdohs, Xyphlode, your people would be pround._

Grahdohs? My people? What?

FLASH!

The Human boy's blood stained my hands…

FLASH!

Asthien:

Okay, this is weird, Cal is running away from one of the only things that can help him.

Cal hasn't spoken to me for who knows how long, probably a day, hes just sat by his bedside…

Asthien?

Calvin? Cal? You talked to me thank god! 

I've figured it out…

It? You mean the whole Xyphilode thing?

Yes, and I know what to do too, but you cant come…

The next second I was suddenly robbed of sight, touch, and hearing and shot into a Plastic ziplock bag.

Cal:

I was back in the forest, I had figured out the puzzle, the mystery, but I had to make sure.

I ran across fields, past trees, I was almost at the foot of the mountain of the Hork-Bajir valley.

I fell to my knees and started pulling up the ground.

My muscles ached, my heart pumped, who knows how many hours went by?

I hit something, a glass case, stained with dirt, I lifted it up with my powers and placed it onto the ground.

I started brushing the dirt off of the glass.

Inside I saw a young boy, close to my age, in fact he was my age, I cleared away more and saw his face looked a lot like mine.

I lifted the glass off of the boy and saw why he looked a lot like me…

He WAS me.

Cal… I whispered to the cold body, perfectly preserved.

I saw a Gash over his Lungs, that's where the blood was from.

I'm back Cal, its me, Xyphilode… 

The body just laid there

I'm sorry to disturb you, I… I just wanted to, make sure of this…

I remembered so much.

_Xyphilode._

Yes…

_You have made your race proud._

Thank you…

Cal:

I never told anyone of my true heritage, I continued to live Cal's life, just as I had promised.

I erased any memory of me being Xyphilode from Asthien's mind.

I laid Cal back to rest under the cliff.

I just acted like my powers were nothing but a mix-up in my creation, or a birth defect.

None would find it out, unless absolutely needed… I wish I could tell, but… I cant.

All you need to know is that I will still be here to fight the yeerks.


End file.
